The Fire Within
by AnnaRea
Summary: Charlie Weasley loved the same girl for seven years until she married another man. Now he was restarting his life in Romania again this time wounded, a teacher, but he wasn't expecting was to meet the beautiful Enya Flannery . A young Irish girl who worked as a field coordinator for the ministry. Was moving on worth it? Would he ever get over his Slytherin Princess?
1. Chapter 1

He loved her more than he knew, but he knew when she looked into that watch of hers covered in amethyst and diamond that she was given years ago, it was not his face she saw in the enchanted jewelry, but rather the face of her now husband Draco Malfoy. And to think he even went to the wedding-the wedding of the only woman he ever loved to a different man (who didn't deserve her). He remembered when he first met her. She was beautiful and kind and captivating and he wanted to be surrounded by her angelic presence all the time, but then as her bodyguard he watched as she fell in love and almost killed herself for her worthless god brother. Only because he was too much of an idiot to just leave well enough alone and he never got what she saw in him, but they worked well together. Even he had to admit it. They were a regal, beautiful couple, too good to be touched by the world. And they were now expecting their first child. He read the article disgusted.

"Draco thinks its a girl, but I know it's a boy! We will find out in a few months."

He crumpled it up and threw the paper in the fire and Tom chuckled.

"You got to get over her. She;'s about to be a mother to the Malfoy heir. She's been in love with that bloody git for most of her life. They have been betrothed since they were born and now they're secure. They've got a little one on the way and with no time wasted. Let it go."

Charlie took a long sip out of his drink and shook his head. " I just can't."

"She came to you when she first got home and you told her you weren't the marrying type. Why?"

"Because she's in love with Malfoy. Always has been. She was miserable without him."

"Successful Muggle doctor with all of the money in the world, nicest houses, nicest clothes, nicest car thing, and as vibrant as ever when I saw her and you call that miserable? I call that well off. Now with them two joined up they have double all of that and then some. They'll own the world them two. Wouldn't surprise me if that boy was minister one day."

"Enough about Malfoy" Charlie said " I really can't take it anymore. Sitting around doing nothing. Being this part of the ministry, that part of the ministry, meanwhile hearing rumors of Malfoy climbing the latter and seeing Verina waddle around Diagon Alley next to her equally as big cousin."

"Oh her? She gave birth to a girl last night named that baby Seriphina-Katherine Verina Obolesnky-Zabini got more names than she weighs."

"What are they calling her?" Charlie said in even more disgust

"Katie" he said shrugging and handing Charlie the other part of the paper.

"Even their baby is bloody perfect silk nappy and all." he grumbled

"It's in that family. Listen you need to step away from them. Your sister is having a baby right? Well that baby will be next weeks news or whenever that thing decides to arrive and so forth. They're a famous generation and your sitting here wasting away in my pub working for the ministry. Why don't you go back to Romania for a while You don't have to train to teach others how to do it right. Take the job they offered ya. It pays a might well."

Charlie did have to give him that. They would double his salary and pay his housing. He thought about it a moment. " I think I just might."

He walked out into the cool night air and breathed in heavily.

He was headed to Romania he supposed, wounded and all, to teach little gits how to tame dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

This is going to be a very short story! I felt like Charlie needed some closure after the ending of the Slytherin Princess Saga (I am the Dark Lord's Daughter). It will probably be 20 chapters at the most as I begin to think about the Sera story! Yes, that's right Sera (not Scorpius), but I may do a Scorpius story who knows. Anyhow, back to Charlie this is going to be good. Hope you like it!

"Oi!" Charlie said waving his arms towards one of his students " Don't know where you learned that tactic from, but this isn't Gringotts! That Dragon is a majestic, powerful, creature, some respect would be appropriate." he yelled to one of his students. " Take a walk and come back to the field when you can understand that, Greeny!"

The young male glared at him and walked off the field. He blew his whistle. " Come on ladies, back to work. This dragon isn't going to take care of itself. Whoa. There she goes." he said as the dragon blew fire out of his mouth. He laughed and breathed in the cool air. He looked around at his beautiful Romania the green landscape, rolling hills, mountains in the distance, sound of dragons in the background, and soft footsteps... soft footsteps. He turned around and smirked, tall, slender, Irish lass, with fiery red hair walked up to him, her emerald eyes dazzling. " You must be Charlie, I am Enya the field director. I was the one who hired you, I see you got right to work."

"Well you were away, can't sit around forever." he said shrugging his shoulder.

She nodded. " How has your first week been?"

"Good." he said nonchalantly and waited for her to say whatever it is she had to say.

She looked at him square in the eye "You're going to be trouble aren't you?"

He chuckled " The Irish they don't hesitate. I'll mind me p's and q's Ms. Flannery."

She smiled " Good then." her thick gaelic made her sound anything but sing song, but she was pretty he had to admit. She wasn't hypnotizing, or enchanting, but she was simple, and yet so not simple. Her hair was bright and straight as a board, freckles sprinkled her ivory skin, and her eyes were as green as emeralds, she had a button nose, she was thin, but she still dimples when she smiled. Her eyes hid more than she would ever let on, and he could tell she was stubborn and strong.

He smiled and watched her walk away and got back to his work. He blew his whistle and shouted a command. "Oi! Watch out, you're going to get yourself killed!"

He shook his head. This was going to be quite the adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie stretched and yawned a very large yawn. He looked at his alarm clock and groaned. "I just need some bloody sleep" he said angry that it was only 3 am and he was awake yet again, but for some reason he couldn't seem to stay asleep. The ability to shut his eyes and keep them that way overtook him. He couldn't figure it out, but something wasn't quite right. Giving up the good fight trying to not too obsessive about the dragons he put on some clothes and walked out of the house the job had given him. He blinked adjusting his eyes to the night sky and with a whisper of "lumos" he lit his wand and walked out to the dragon cages. After checking on them all he shrugged it off and walked back to his cabin. He took a brief moment to stare at the moonlight and the stars. There was nothing like a romanian sky, so clear, and sprinkled with stars. He sighed a heavy sigh. Life had been hard on him he supposed. It was when he looked up at the stars like this that he thought of it, his life. He thought of Fred, of Tonks, of Verina. He thought of the war on nights like this. Grateful that it was over. Satisfied nothing was off he whispered "knox" and put his wand in his pocket, every magical persons extra appendage. He turned his head slightly at the sound of footsteps and peaked to his left. She didn't notice him so he watched her for a moment. She walked out to the dragons cage and whispered something to them. She wasn't afraid of them, she didn't flinch when they moved towards her, and oddly enough they did.

" There precious. It looks like everything is okay.I wonder..."

Charlie smiled against his wishes and watched her walk around. She too took a moment to look up at the sky and then she shook her head. She whispered something in gaelic and walked towards him. He figured now was the time to announce himself. " Miss Flannery out and about I see. It's awfully late for a lady such as yourself to be wondering around dragons."

He lit his wand so she could see his face and he smiled. " Do you often come and check on the dragons at night?"

She sighed. " Mr. Weasley I didn't see you before. I could ask you the same question."

He chuckled. " Aye you could and I'd answer ya no. I just felt something off tonight. Something in the air that's different I suppose."

She shook her head. " Me too. I suppose it's nothing."

He shook his head. " Not if we're both feeling it."

She crossed her arms and looked around worriedly. " what could it be?"

He shrugged. " Could be anything. It's not the dragons though. Well not these at least. Aren't there more in the other cages?"

"Yes, we have an incubation- oh no" just as she said it she ran towards the incubation house.

Charlie wasn't one to react, but he followed her quickly anyways and she was right. The heater in the incubation house had been turned off putting the young dragon hatchlings at risk.

"It's the heaters. What do we do?"

Charlie looked around and pointed his wand at the heating system and tried repairing it. "This things been tampered with. Guess we will have to go back to the old ways." he said when the heater even by magical means wouldn't be fixed. "I'll have someone take a peek in the morning. Until then I don't know how long it's been out, but I am assuming not too long since this egg is still a might warm." he said touching it's speckled surface. " You come here." he sai beckoning her forward. " I want you to hold these eggs in your arms as tightly as possible until I get back. They're big, but try to the best you can. Your body heat will sustain them until I can get a fire started."

She barely said anything, but did exactly as she was told.

He ran quickly out behind the old wood shed and grabbed the dryest pieces he could find and ran them back. Putting them under the long incubation table methodically he started a fire under the metal table. " This is metal and long and there is a bason for burning because that's how we used to do it until we discovered this red lamp things. Heaters whatever. I never trusted them. They have always been hatched by fire they're dragons not bloody chickens. Only difference is with the lamps we can have more men on the field. The war made us lose some men and we needed them out there. With a fire someone has to stay on guard at all times. Pretty relaxing back in the day. I'll stay here tonight and make sure it doesn't go out and we can get someone on it in the morning."

She was still holding the eggs and he sighed and took them from her. Nestling them in the padding they were in. " You alright, Ms. Flannery you haven't said much?"

She shook her head. " I am sorry. I just wow. You are really calm."

"Well, being not calm won't change things will it?"

"No." she said " But I will stay with you. I am already awake and well I couldn't sleep anyways. This was rather exhilarating."

He laughed. " Crisis situations pumps your adrenaline. I welcome the company here have a seat." he said pointing to an old cot in the corner. She walked over to it and without hesitation sat down. He smiled at that. He sat next to her.

" Will they be okay? Do you think they're dead?"

He took in a sharp breath. "Possibility." he said frankly. " I want to know what happened to those lights though."

"Do you think someone did it on purpose or was it a mechanical glitch?"

"Magic couldn't fix it and usually that only happens when other magic has acted upon the object, according to my sister in law." he said " she's smart though."

She sighed. " Well, I don't know why anyone would want to kill a hatchling."

"Revenge?" Charlie said " You fire anyone recently?"

She nodded her head. " No, but I am sure there is plenty of other reasons to do it."

He nodded. " probably so Ms. Flannery where did you go to school?"

"Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw. I didn't get out much." she said " went to work for the ministry post haste."

"Oh really? What year did you graduate?"

She blushed and her cheeks lit up in the fire lit and it made her very pretty. " I wouldn't dare date myself."

He laughed. " Why not?"

She shook her head. " I am an old maid."

He laughed. " Oh come one, Enya. You don't buy into that. You're a successful business woman. What did you go to school for?"

"I went to school for care of magical creatures and I got a job in the department. I worked my way up to running this place as head." she said " took me a while, but I got here."

"See, nothing wrong with that and you can't be older than my brother George, surely."

She nodded. " I am, but only by a little Percy is a year older than me, and George is a year younger than me. I am 26."

" You were right, you are an old maid." he said laughing.

She chuckled. " Says you, Mr. thirty one."

He smiled at her. " So why magical creatures?"

"They're wonderful, really." she said " So majestic. One can't but help to be near them."

He understood that. They were silent for a moment.

"Tell me about your family." she said and he inhaled.

" I have 8 siblings. One is not with us anymore, Fred. Bill's the oldest he married Fleur Delacour and they have two daughters named Victoire and Dominique and another on the way. Just found out yesterday, in fact. Then there is Percy and he married Audrey and they have twins Molly and Lucy they're not yet a year old, and then there is George who married Angelina and they have Fred II and another on the way, and then there is Ronald whose very famous wife Hermione is expecting their first, and then there is Ginny who is married to Harry Potter and they're now expecting their first as well. All in all that's 14 siblings including in-laws and 5 nieces and nephews and 4 on the way. Lot to keep up with. You?"

She shook her head. " I have an older brother he died in the war his name was Enan, but I have a cousin whom I am fond of. His name is Seamus. He was in Gryffindor like you. He was younger though 4 years actually. I used to take care of him when were little."

" I know Seamus he married Susan Bones not too long ago?"

"Yes, he did. So that's that."

"Your parents?" he asked and she seemed reluctant to answer. " Killed in the first wizarding war. My brother and I lived with our grandmother and she passed not too long after my brother."

Here he was with so much family to have and she was seemingly alone save a cousin or two.

She smiled. " Seamus' mam is wonderful. I go over there for holiday she's my mother's sister."

He felt relieved at that thought didn't know why. She yawned and he smiled. He gave it twenty minutes before she was asleep

"what about you, why magical creatures when you could have been a professional seeker?" she said and he was surprised she knew that. He was prefect, and captain of the team and many thought he would go on to play professionally for the English side, but that wasn't his passion. " I like dragons better than I like people, honest. . You rest your eyes, Miss Enya. I am going to fetch more firewood."

And by the time he got back she was fast asleep on the cot. He chuckled and straightened out her legs and put with a wave of his wand got the dust out of the blanket and laid it over her gently. He poked the fire and got it roaring again. " Alright little dragon eggs stay warm."

But his mind was on the cot, or rather the lady laying there.


	4. Chapter 4

He organized the men on round the clock for the eggs, but his biggest fear was that whoever did this would be on duty, assuming that whoever did it was within their own walls. He blinked away drowsiness and stifled a yawn. He had work to do and men to train and though it had been a while since he'd done an "all nighter" he was sure his old bones could still handle it. He walked into the office he and Enya "shared" though he never spent his time there. They were supposed to be running the fields together. She was field director, coordinating jobs, allowing people in the program, etc., he was head trainer, coordinating classes, keeping people in the program, etc., but he was on the field more than he was a coordinator and he liked it and left it up to her. If she needed help she didn't let on and though he didn't think she would he thought he would be able to tell. She wasn't Verina she wasn't trained to hide emotions, she wasn't brainwashed into grace, you could see her fear, her excitement, her pain, all in those green eyes of hers.

Enya looked up at him and smiled. " You should be sleeping, Charlie."

He smiled back at her though he didn't ever want to " Sleeping is for the weak and the dead, Enya. What do you have for me today?"

She beckoned him to sit and he did so. " So we have a new class of men and one very fiesty young woman coming in next month that should help with our numbers problem since we also have three new dragons that were caught out in the wild and they're all horntails so you can only imagine. Also, we have a new healer that was just hired on which is helpful to our orderlies but he is young, said to have trained under a one Healer Malfoy for trauma for six months, he's been a healer as long as she has, but she's apparently studied under muggles for quite some time very interesting, but she's prepped him and they say he's the best there is in trauma besides her, but I hear she's more into children with special abilities, weird huh? And she's married to Malfoy which makes her a snotty pureblood no doubt, any ways she's coming out here with Healer Steele and Healer Dunbar to get the other healers and orderlies ready for when Healer Steele takes over. I hear she's also expecting so she will be setting up a pretty large camp with her husband who insists upon accompanying his pregnant wife they'll be here in a few days, then we have the matter of the eggs- Charlie are you alright?

Charlie was in shock. His entire body numb. He came here to escape her and here she was coming to his Romania. He shook it off and almost laughed at the fact Enya had no clue who she was talking about.

"Enya, do you know who Mrs. Malfoy is?"

She raised her brow. " Should I?"

"You don't read the papers do you?"

She scoffed. " Hell bloody no. Why would I? They're nothing but gossip, and trouble. I like animals for a reason. I know the basics like who's who, but other than I don't care."

He laughed and stood up. Grabbing her cheeks in his hands he kissed her on the forehead.

" That's refreshing." She blushed and he didn't know why he did it either, but he sat back down and sat back in his chair.

"Healer Malfoy was once known as Doctor Gustav who is really Healer Verina Obolensky the granddaughter of the Bulgarian minister of magic and daughter of the most evil dark wizard in history. She ran away to study muggle medicine for five years in America, came back and married her childhood sweetheart."

Her jaw dropped. " The Verina Obolensky."

"Yes, the Verina Obolensky." he said laughing. " Don't be too star struck."

Enya laughed louder. " Star struck? Are you joking? No, absolutely not. I've never met her, but I have heard plenty. Weren't you her body guard?"

He shook his head " aye for a year."

"How was that?" she said curiously.

He shrugged. " She was a handful to say the very least, three horntails don't pose as much of a challenge as she does in all honesty, but the same goes for you I am sure. Women are like that. But she won't be a problem here she's Romanian and she loves it here."

"She's Romanian? Who knew? Well as long as she teaches our people how to heal those who get seriously injured it may prevent things like-" she stopped and looked at his arm.

"Like what happened to me. I agree." he said " But I don't want her here."

Enya looked taken back by it. " What?"

He regretted it the moment he said it. " It's nothing. About the eggs. I think we should just go back to the old ways, En."

She smiled but it quickly went away. " You don't like the heat lamps?"

He shook his head. " Not even a little bit."

She sighed. " I'll leave that entire situation up to you. With the healers coming, the new class starting, and the fact we will soon have a real life princess in our midst we need to prepare." she said with a sarcastic smile. " I am swamped."

He nodded. " I've got it taken care of. Anything else you need me to do besides teach these blokes how to train a dragon?"

She thought about it a moment. " Not that I know of yet, but I will let you know if I do. I may need you to do the whole make my back feel amazing thing healer friend of yours knows his stuff."

He chuckled. " Aye she does. You can think her when she gets here in a week."

Enya blushed. " It was Healer Malfoy?"

"Yes, it was." he said and walked towards the door. He looked back and stopped a moment and hesitated. " Enya... would you like to"

Enya looked up " Yes?"

He twisted his hands. " Would you like me to water these for you?" he said feeling like an idiot.

She smiled. " No, but I would like to go into town for dinner with you."

He breathed a sigh of relief and almost laughed his embarrassment. " It's been a while."

She scrunched her nose. "It's okay. Get some sleep,Poliakoff has everything under control today, and I'll see you at six." she said and he didn't fight her. He went to bed looking forward to dinner with his none too shy coworker.

He slept until the afternoon, woke up, wrote his mother, read something from Hermione, read another letter from Verina and she didn't mention coming to Romania probably wanted it to be a surprise, read a letter from George, and finally one from Hagrid. He replied to them all while drinking his tea and then he got ready for dinner and read some of his book. It was nice to have the afternoon off and he felt relaxed. He walked to Enya's cabin at six and she walked out and greeted him. She wore a light teal dress that made her eyes look like jades and her hair was curled and pulled up. She wore a sweater over her shoulders and flats. She was almost as tall as him and he figured it had something to do with it. He held out his arm and she took it. " My father always says never apparate a date. So I arranged for a car. Town is only an hour away if you don't mind."

She smiled. " Not at all. I like the countryside. You know how to drive?"

" I do. My dad is obsessed with muggles."

She laughed. " Very nice. Well let's do it then."

He looked at her as they walked. " You look lovely." he said as he opened the door she blushed but just slightly and got in the car.

He walked around ready to whistle, but refrained and he started the car. Surprisingly enough conversation flowed easily as he explained the mountains, the gypsy tails behind it, the gyspy town they were about to enter into, and the culture of Romania. She had been there a while, but had never really gotten out or learned about the area she lived in. She soaked up everything he told her and she seemed to enjoy it.

Over dinner they talked about fun times at school they had, how she made it through the ministry, quidditch he was not surprised to hear she was a huge Ireland fan, and of course they talked about magical creatures. They had a lot in common as far as their likes and dislikes. She wasn't a lady. She was polite, well mannered, and feminine, but she wasn't a well bred porcelain doll. She had a healthy appetite, she put her elbows on the table, and she drank whiskey. He liked her, and that surprised him, and it to his even bigger surprise he wasn't hesitant. He was with every other girl before and after Verina. And Verina was safe for him always. Probably because he couldn't have her, but Enya was more than that he realized. And as he watched her laughing as they danced he realized he could be falling for her rather quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed since their date and Charlie was walking around with an idiotic smile on his face. She was on his mind a lot. More so than anything else. Today it was a flower he saw that reminded him of her so he picked it and walked to her office whistling. She wasn't in there so he left it on her desk with a note and walked back onto the field.

"Captain" a young man said running towards him " We've got the horn tail cages all ready to go, sir." his eager brown eyes looked into Charlies and Charlie nodded. " Thank you, Martin, we will come inspect them here in a bit. Director Flannery seems to be off somewhere."

"She's in the incubation house. I just saw her. Do you know she talks to those eggs? Women."

Charlie rolled his eyes. " Americans."

Martin chuckled. " Just because I went to Salem and not Hogwarts doesn't mean my wand works any less than yours." he said pulling out and looking it over. To prove his point he made a patronus and Charlie wasn't surprised to see it a Hawk. That was Martin's personality alright.

Charlie chuckled. " Just because you're big boy now doesn't mean you whip your wand out for everything." he said reminding himself of his mother. " Put it away and get back to work."

But Charlie still felt for his own in his pocket. He peaked over at the egg house and saw Enya coming out and locking it with her wand. He thought someone was on duty and suspiciously walked over there.

Enya looked up at him and smiled. " I figured out a way we can have the fire and still have men on the field." she said smiling " that way you and I can monitor the eggs without you being worried about break ins until we figure out what happened."

She was so excited he didn't want to burst her bubble.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, I was reading a charms book, and there was a spell for a fire and so I cast it and it stayed all night last night, but don't worry I slept in there to make sure! And it stays in the little metal thing underneath. The hatchlings seem to be doing fine. I figured your or I or one of the other trainers could take turns checking on it at night and that way we have all our men on the field where need them."

He was surprised he didn't think of something similar. "and the protection spell you cast?" he said noticing the traces of one.

"Only allows certain people to go through." she said beaming at her own genius.

He nodded his approval. " I like it." he said pulling her to his side and they walked back out to the fields. "You got your clipboard handy?"

she pointed at it with her wand and parchment appeared. " Sure do. Let's do our inspections for today. Chinese first or Swedish?"

" Let's do the horn tail cages first. And then we can move on from there."

What they didn't know is how closely they were being watched. From the way Enya moved closer to Charlie from the way he casually brushed her hair with his hand as it got in her way.

Jealousy was a powerful emotion. And it only fueled the hatred growing for the man who took his place.


	6. Chapter 6

She hummed and made dinner. It was exciting and scary falling for a mysterious older man who works with dragons, body guarded the dark lord's daughter, had scars, tattoos, and bones around his neck, and shaggy red hair. He's everything her family would disapprove of and everything she wouldn't have usually gone for. He was handsome though, muscular, a bit stocky, and so freckled you would think he was tan, but it was just his ginger skin being affected by the sun. His hands were rough, his edges rougher, but when he looked at her she melted. She had lost a lot, but she knew that she couldn't hold that against Charlie. Death was apart of living she knew. She wouldn't want to be cliche and never love again because of her own emotional scars, but that didn't stop the growing fear she felt when around him. He didn't knock instead he just walked in and walked to her. She turned around. " Third night in a row you've eaten dinner here. Do you think people will catch on?"

He smiled. " Quit inviting me and they may not."

She bit her lip wanting so badly for him to kiss her, but behind his roughness she knew he was a shy bloke.

He walked to her and pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly kissing her forehead like he always did. " I hope they catch on. As a matter of fact I was hoping you'd catch on. I don't want any other bloke out there getting any ideas."

She blushed. " What exactly are they catching onto?"

He smiled. " I think we both know. Enya, I've been smiling since the day I met you and you make me laugh constantly. I think I rather fancy you a bit might like to keep you around for a while."

She was nervous and warm all over. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "But we've known each other less than month been on one official date and we-"

He stopped her with his mouth on hers. His hands were rough, but his lips weren't. He kissed her gently and sweetly. Her entire body came alive.

She pulled away and looked into his amber eyes. " Charlie... I-"

He winked at her. " I want those walls to come down now. A week, a month, a year, its all time. Time doesn't matter. We can take it as slow as you need to take it, but know I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

She smiled at that and watched as he walked to the back of the cabin to wash up. What walls could he be talking about? Surely she wasn't one of those wounded souls who had defenses built up everywhere.

For the third night in a row they ate dinner together, and in the silence they read together curled up on the couch his arm around her, her resting on him. He looked down at her and she up at him. They could do that just sit there silent, in the fire light, and they could be together without any obligation to talk, but they did talk. They talked a lot about everything, about him losing a best friend, a brother, the love of his life, and her losing family too. They talked about their dreams and what they wanted life to look like and it was easy. What was becoming less easy was envisioning life without him in it and that was terrifying.


	7. Chapter 7

The camp was in a frenzy, there were four new eggs, two had hatched from the previous batch without problems, the new horntails were here, and a very famous witch had just arrived on their campus. Charlie didn't really care to see her, but a messenger came saying Enya wished to see him immediately. And you didn't hesitate when Enya called. It had been two weeks since that night they kissed and he was enjoying getting to know her. She wasn't complex. She didnt have deep hidden secrets or anything she was very open with him which he suspected wasnt the case with everybody, she snorted when she laughed, she snored lightly when slept, she was extremely ticklish anywhere, and she was the most low maintenanced and yet feminine woman he had ever met in his entirety. Even more low maintenanced then his dear friend, Tonks. But she wanted to make a good impression on Verina, the woman in her coming out, and so Charlie was here at his best. He walked up beside her as the car pulled in. She looked at him nervously and he stole a quick kiss before she swatted at him and made him behave. He winked and waved as Verina stepped out of the car. She was radiant as ever. Her tiny figure held a small bump in her middle, her hair wavier and longer than he had seen it last certainly not as curly as when she was young. It was February and so it was a little warmer as it approached March, but not by much but you couldn't tell by way Verina was dressed. She had on a light pink cotton dress with sandals and a light sweater. Draco was casually dressed in a white button up and khaki pants with brown loafers and so of course Charlie hated them because they were beautiful. Enya looked at him shocked. " Has she always been that tiny?"

"She's grown." he said and she stifled a laugh. " A bit regal don't you think?"

"As the Queen of England." he said whispering into her ear and kissed her cheek. " Be nice."

Verina's house elf was behind her getting the bags. " Charlie!" she said excitedly kissing both of his cheeks as he bent down. " You look so well!" she said happily. "And you must be Enya!" she said sweetly kissing Enya's cheeks. " Thank you for having us. I was just telling Draco how badly I wanted to come to Romania again."

"She was." he said taking off his sun glasses and holding out his hand to Charlie. " Mate, how are you?"

"Well, Malfoy, and you?"

He smiled and this was the first time Charlie had ever seen an ounce of kindness in him. " Doing well, preparing for the little one."

Verina patted her rounded belly. " Just six more months." she said happily. " Healer Steele and Healer Dunbar are in the car behind us, but they were delayed an hour or so and so I told them I would get set up while we're waiting for their arrival. We've got tents that are really rather nice, well insulated we'll keep warm, and we've got plenty of food and supplies. Draco will be in town a lot so no need to worry about us. My crew just needs to know where to set up."

" There is a lot behind our cabins here." Enya said showing Verina the way. Draco stayed behind and looked at Charlie. " Enya?"

"Yes that's her name."

Draco looked at him skeptically. "Oh come on. I won't tell Ver."

Charlie scoffed. " Right. Because you two haven't been together since you could breath. She can read you like an open book."

Draco put his hands on his hips. " I resent that a little bit. She knows me alright though. Get married, Charlie I'd recommend it to anyone. I'll tell you what about those tents. They're nice. Your old man's friend, what's his name Diggory, he works with Verina don't know what he does but he told her all about them and she bought one and then a few more. We've only used it one other time she likes to have them on hand if the hospital is over a certain amount of time away from an Inn. She says apparition and flooing with the baby is out of the question. Port keys are hard to configure so here we are, right?"

"Yeah, Diggory let us use one during the world cup. It was nice. Very spacious. You been traveling a lot then?"

"Oh yes, Verina has been setting up trauma units in hospitals all around especially lower budget ones. And of course with my new job I've had to go and meet the various Ambassadors and so it works out. So far we've been to Japan, Brazil, America- Salem, Canada- Montreal, Bulgaria, Cairo, and Paris France this is our last stop and then it's home from here. She missed Katie and Briony. Romania is actually apart of the Bulgarian ministry, but you do have an ambassador and so I am speaking to them tomorrow about opening communication a bit."

"You've really been everywhere." he said a little envious of the fact Draco and Verina were conquering the world.

"She wanted to do it before the baby was born. Said we had our time together, now she wanted to see the world. How you getting on here?"

Charlie was stunned by this entire conversation and went into the details of the camp. " Here I can show you around." he said and Draco looked back and saw Verina beckoning orders.

"Might as well." he said and Charlie showed him around.

It was an unlikely occurrence never to happen again, but Charlie didn't hate him so much anymore. That was always a plus.


	8. Chapter 8

*warning mature content*

Verina's presence was everywhere. He could feel her, and it wasn't even hard anymore, she familiar and she was an old friend, but she beamed with love for her husband. And she was a glowing mother to be. He thought about Enya all the time. Who with her jade eyes made his world a better place. As promised Draco was gone the next day and often during the day after that to meet with the ambassador and do whatever it is he did. And Verina was bossing everyone in the healing ward around. Enya had her hands full overseeing everything and making sure that everything went without a hitch and each night she would make dinner and fall asleep right afterwards on the couch. He would do the dishes, tuck her in, and go back to his cabin which was feeling less like home these days. She would wake up feeling guilty and promise the next night she wouldn't do it again. He just smiled and kissed her and waited for the week and a half to two week Verina thing to be over. So far they were half way through it. However, it had slowed down a bit and Enya was talking to him instead of snoring, at a steady pace she knitted a sweater and with each stroke of her knitting needles she told him all about Ireland and her aunts and uncles and cousins. He kissed her temple and she stopped talking. She looked into his eyes and just stared there for a minute. " I feel like I have known you my entire life. Would you believe me if I told you I think I love you?" she said her face radiating vulnerability. He was shocked for a moment, but he felt it too. " Would you believe me if I told you I think I love you back?"

"This is crazy." she said " How fast this is moving. One minute you're here and the next you're on my couch every night, tucking me in, leaving me notes, and flowers, and I feel like you're mine. Are you mine, Charlie?"

He smiled. " I am yours, Enya. All of me. I didn't think I could be. I didn't think I could love again or ever,but when I first saw you and after that night with the eggs I just knew. I don't believe in fate, En, but if I did I think it would have brought me to you."

A tear slid down her cheek. " Please don't leave me." she said her voice cracking.

He made a tsking noise and rubbed his nose on hers. "No, my love I could never. Would never. Not if I could help it. I know it's been a month, but I can't see my life without you in it anymore. Will you come to England with me and meet my family? We're all getting together for my parents anniversary around the first of March. Will you come?"

She smiled. " Really? You want me to meet your family."

He looked down at her hands shyly " I want you to be apart of it."

She gasped. " Are you?"

He shook his head. " Not yet. But I will. I just want you to be ready."

She smiled. " Then I want you to be ready for a yes."

She kissed him and he put his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him. He kissed her gently at first, but then it turned into a need. One filled with passion and longing. "Enya" he said pulling away.

She shook her head and got on his lap. " Please, don't be noble."

He tried hard to be, but she was a passion filled woman. She kissed all down his neck and his collar bone and back up to his lips. He held her hips and her hands her torso. He ran the tip of his fingers down her back. She looked at him very seriously. " Charlie, I have never-"

He put his fingers on his lips " shhh. I know."

"Take me, Charlie." she said sweetly and he couldn't stop himself.

Standing up he carried her to her bedroom.

She got on her knees and pulled off his shirt, and then hers.

In the moonlight she looked majestic.

Their lips met again and she laid back. Her hair spilling out on her pillows.

He inhaled sharply and her eyes misted over. Undressing each other, taking each other in, it felt like hours before the sweet moment came, skin meeting skin, heart meeting heart, they never looked away from each other. He stared deep into her eyes the entire time. He had never felt so much love for another person.

He woke up and she was staring at him. She smiled sweetly at him. " What we did last night." she said blushing.

He chuckled. " There's a name for it."

She blushed embarrassed. " I know, but well that was beautiful."

He pulled her closer to him. " It was."

She smiled and kissed him softly. She got up and walked to her bathroom not ashamed of her body or shy. He heard the shower turn on and he got dressed. He walked into the kitchen and made them breakfast. She walked out in a bath robe and sat down at the table and thanked him for the meal and stared out the window. A knock on her door made them both jump and she looked at him in fear. He laughed and kissed her forehead as he walked to the back of the cabin. He heard him open her door and he heard a familiar voice. " Hello, Enya. I was just wanting to fill you in before I started out. Tonight is actually going to be our last night. We've been here a week and I am fairly confident in Healer Steele. He's going to do well here and I think he will continue to teach the others. My husband and I were wondering if you and Charlie would like to come to dinner with us tonight in town? I know you're trying to keep it a secret, but well it's hard to do around me I am sorry. And I know you love him, but I just wanted to let you know that he's so amazing. We parted ways there after I got married, but he's always been a best friend of mine. He's so kind, smart, and loving and I don't want him to be alone. I know you're in love with him and I hope you won't let your fear stop you from being happy with him. I couldn't have picked better, honestly."

Enya hesitated a minute " Healer Malfoy-"

"It's Verina, please"

"Verina, I do love Charlie and I won't hurt you're friend and we would love to go to dinner with you both tonight."

Verina smiled her heard it. " Good. He came to our wedding you know."

Enya crossed her arms. " You're her aren't you?"

Verina took in a sharp breath. " I am, but it was over before it started. Our worlds could never coincide and I loved Draco with all that I had and you aren't you glad?"

Enya smiled. " Yes, I am."

Verina rubbed her stomach again. " He deserves better than me. His family deserves better than me. Anyway, I will go now."

The door shut and he came out and shook his head. " I am sorry I didn't tell you."

Enya smiled. " You love me more than her?"

Charlie shook his head. " I thank Merlin every day I didn't marry her."

"But she's beautiful."

Charlie shook his head again " No, you're beautiful, Enya."

Enya ran into his arms and was crying. He kissed her hair. She was more fragile than he realized, but only around him. " Come on we better get to work before the whispers begin."


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was not as awful nor as awkward as he supposed it could have been. Verina was a perfect lady and Enya was completely nervous. She was having dinner in her words "with one of the most famous people in their world" and she was not about to mess it up. She barely ate, but was as charming as anything as she laughed and smiled and joked and made them laugh. After dinner the two love birds went back to Enya's cabin. He made his way through the clothes carelessly thrown on the floor and got dressed and walked outside in the moonlight. He looked up at the stars and breathed in the cool air. She was always quiet and she hadn't changed being older or carrying another person. She was in an oversized sweatshirt that he was sure belonged to her husband and pair of athletic pants. " You know I like her a lot."

He nodded. " I know you do."

" I think you should marry her."

" I should" he said agreeing. " You were an idiot you know."

" I knew you were lying to me, and I know why you lied to me. Maybe in another life, Charlie, but not this one. In this one we were meant to be friends. You wouldn't have lasted in my world, I would have tried to change you, and we could have never been happy, and I love Draco he's my soulmate if I ever believed in such."

" You're right." he said knowing everything she said was absolutely true. " Enya's amazing. She's sweet, kind, tough, not a lady in the slightest, and she's insanely passionate about everything; life, her job, love. She's fiery."

Verina smiled and looked up at the stars. " You're fire too. Your fire is within though. It's deep and burning like embers still too hot to touch. Fire and fire usually are explosive, but in this case I think it may work. Treat her well, Charlie. By the way she will bare you a son. He will be important." she said seriously. " Very important."

Charlie looked rather confused. " What do you mean?"

Verina shrugged. " I will never know, but you may want to marry her sooner rather than later if you get me." she said winking and walking away.

Charlie thought back to Enya and smiled. He shook his head and watched Verina till she reached her tent. Draco was standing at the opening and he ushered her back inside. He waved to Charlie and went back in himself.

He went back inside and laid down with Enya. She sighed. " Where'd you go?"

he kissed her hair. " Nowhere too far. Go back to sleep. Say I say we go and visit my family a little early let's take some time off and go tomorrow."

Enya blinked and looked at him. " Sure, if you say so."

"And I think I need to talk to your Uncle."

She smiled. " No need. I already have. He'll be in England too visiting Seamus. You can meet him then."

Charlie nodded and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The Burrow was bustling with young families happily joining together. There were more expecting women in this room than Enya had ever seen in one place. They were happy and talking to each other about babies and baby things. They were all huddle together in the kitchen cutting this, and cutting that, and making this or stirring that. However, Molly Weasley was the head and was doing most of it if not instructing her daughters on what to add and how to do it. Enya sort of felt lost in the crowd, until a very kind young girl came to her. "I'm Hermione you've met Audrey, Angelina, and Fleur and here is Ginny. They have other little ones on the way- same with Gin, and Fleur has the two little girls Victoire and Dominique and then there is the babies Lucy and little Molly and then little Fred he's around here somewhere. And of course Teddy who is Harry's god son he's almost 6 and he likes to play with Victoire who is around that age everyone, but Audrey and I are expecting." Hermione smiled

"Someone better to get to work." Molly said pointing at them.

Audrey spit out her tongue. " Sorry, but no more Weasleys from this body. We're happy with twins."

Enya smiled at the playful banter. " Little ones are such a joy." she said happily " I envy you Mrs. Weasley having nine."

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Don't envy me, pity me, but you're right they are a joy. I wish this lost would stop throwing around numbers like 2 and 3."

Ginny rolled her eyes. " Right, Mum potatoes!"

Audrey and Angelina recognized her and she them and it became a bit less strange being there. She began to talk with them and tell them about their work and how she met Charlie. listened and she would nod. Enya told about her family, her schooling, her career. They were interested in everything.

"Seems we can never have enough food out the way my boys eat." Molly said laughing at the big pile of potatoes.

Enya nodded her agreement. " I cook for four people and that just feeds Charlie." she said laughing. " I can't imagine if I had added 6 or 7 more of him."

Molly perked up at that. " You feed Charlie? Well no wonder he brought you home."

Ginny laughed. " Quickest way to his heart I assure you same can be said for all of my brothers."

Hermione laughed. " Ronald has never stopped eating since the day I met him. As a matter of fact when I met him he was eating."

" You intruded into our compartment, missy." a grinning ginger said walking into the kitchen.

"You did, Hermione. You just opened the door, asked about a toad, fixed my glasses, made me show you my scar, and then you told Ron he was dirty and we still loved you."

Hermione blushed and kissed her husband's cheek. He smiled down at her and rubbed his sisters belly as he stole a carrot. Ginny swatted at him and he walked off. " Mum control your little one."

"Ronald dont pick on your sister." she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Ronny don't pick on your sister." Charlie said walking in behind two other tall red heads and flicked Ron in the ear.

Ron glared at him and playfully jabbed him as he walked off. Charlie walked to her and laid his hand on her shoulder casually. She had officially met the entire Weasley family and she had to say she was quite impressed at how much they loved each other. Their home was modest, shabby, and a little run down. It was topsy turvy and a little strange, but she knew there was love here. Lots of it. She smiled as she watched the little ones play and as she watched daddy's and uncles playing too. Sisters closely discussing weekly things as if they saw each other all the time and she realized they did. They all lived in England and they all loved each other this dinner wasn't different really from any other. They just had a cake. She wanted them as much as she wanted Charlie she realized. She just hoped she fit in.

"Enya it will be quieter tomorrow and we can get to talking properly." Molly said close to her ear. " I am sorry about the bustle and the noise."

Enya put her hand on Molly's arm and looked her in her eyes. " I love it."

Molly's amber eyes were a reflection of her son's and they were just as sincere. Molly smiled and nodded and walked off to set the table.

Dinner was chaos, but everything was delicious, and clean up was surprisingly easy. As everyone gathered little ones with promises to be back tomorrow for anniversary round two they flooed home. Enya and Charlie would stay there, but Charlie would sleep in his old room and Enya could have Ginny's.

She looked at a tired Charlie who was sitting on a sofa in the living room of his parents house and she just watched him. He must have felt her because he looked at her and smiled. " come here." he said and she smiled and walked over to him. He kissed her gently. " Can you handle my family?"

she rubbed his nose and kissed him again. " If they will have me."

"Of course they will. You're the prettiest girl in the whole world." he said yawning " they have to."

She laughed and stood up. "come on to bed you go."

he stood up happily and she said goodnight to him at his door and she went off to her own room.

She went to sleep with a smile. She finally found it. A family. Sure she had her own cousins and things, but it was different. She felt like she belonged here. For the first time in her life she felt at home.


	11. Chapter 11

" I adore her Charlie, tell me you didn't bring her here to tease me." his mother said seriously while Enya was out with Aunt and Uncle and Seamus.

" I am going to marry her, mother. I talk to her Uncle this afternoon at lunch. Seamus wife is a lousy cook by the way. Any how, Enya went shopping with her Aunt and so I came back to get your approval too."

His dad beamed and rubbed his mother's shoulder. " Yes, we would love to have her in our family. We're very happy for you. She makes you so happy, my son."

He smiled and his mother hugged him. " I want you to use the ring your father did to propose. I have been saving it for you."

He was surprised. " Seriously?"

She handed him a box out of her apron. " Seriously, now don't disappoint me."

Everyone else approved to. All of his brothers, their wives, his sister, and Harry all said absolutely and it was just like that he planned on marrying her.

After dinner he took her for a stroll while everyone else played a game in the living room. Enya looked up at the stars and around the field. " It's beautiful out here. Do you miss England much?"

He shook his head. " Sometimes, but as long as you're with me I don't think I'd miss anywhere."

She smiled and took his hand. They walked along further and finally they were in semi-darkness. He pulled her to him and kissed her neck. " Enya, I want you to marry me." he said ever so slyly slipping the ring onto her finger. She gasped and squealed.

"Seriously?! Yes, of course I already said I was going to say yes. Oh my! I love you." she said excitedly kissing him and he twirled her around and around until he couldn't.

Everyone came out of the door and he could barely see them but he saw George light fireworks and everyone started to cheer.

Charlie walked up to them happily holding Enya's hand. " She said yes everyone. This beautiful woman right here is going to be my wife!"

Enya put her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment, but showed everyone the ring. The girls fawned over her and his mother cried and his father told him it was the best gift he could receive for his anniversary.

And Charlie was happy finally.


	12. Chapter 12

They went back to Romania and Enya would begin to plan their wedding which would happen on the first weekend of April only a month away and Enya was stressed, but she didn't want to wait she sent out invitations before she even got a dress. A spring wedding in Romania right there on the grounds- sans dragons of course and they would honeymoon in the mountains for a week and then come back to work. He took over a lot of the workload for the running of things while their office was covered in wedding horror. Her aunt even came to visit to help and his mother was owling daily. Which is why he didn't tell her the egg house had been broken into, or that the horntails were let loose one night, or that they kept having things go missing, or that the ministry was now concerned with sabotage because of some inner vendetta. There were some guys passed up for the job because of Enya choosing Charlie and there was speculation of an affair which lead her to do it.

"Enya loves this job. She worked hard for this job! I am not going to tell her to step down because someone is pulling a few pranks on this campus. She is not in any danger then my fiance she stays right here." he told the head

" Charlie, you have an excellent job waiting for you in England The head of magical law enforcement is nothing to pass up not even for Enya who wouldn't have to work again and if she wanted to she could do the same job away from here and visit here often. Live off base, take the job, Charlie. Your brother in law is well on his way to head of the auror office he and Malfoy both put your name in the running. Malfoy said he wouldn't trust anybody else with his wife in a million years. That's a lot coming from a Malfoy about a Weasley. You'll supervise an entire department of security and patrol. Even though the Dark Lord is gone doesn't mean there aren't still dark wizards out there and you love the work, you're good at the work. Move home to England and be with your family and Enya can have her old job back as under secretary to the head of magical creatures."

Charlie was fuming. " Because some hatchlings were put into danger"

"Because it's a sign of further danger and we have received a few anonymous tips warning us, it's very serious and we want to stop it before it escalates. You of all people know how it is. You were the personal bodyguard of the most influential witch of our time, and you're the brother in law to her counterpart. We know how much Romania means to you, Charlie. The ministry is even willing to let Enya take care of injured magical creatures. She would enjoy that. And with the salary you are being offered you can buy a summer home here in the mountains."

Charlie loved dragons, the thrill of them, their majesticness, their awesomeness.

"Let me think about it." he said grumbling " and we can come here as often as we'd like, eh?"

The head nodded "Yes, Romania is just a pop away."

Charlie walked out of that office that day ready to punch whoever was doing this. He didn't care about money, or anything like that, he cared about Enya, he had spent his last year in England after being injured and he hated it. However, he now had a wife and possibly children to think about.

Enya looked up at him as he walked into the cabin. She smiled and quickly frowned. "What's the matter?"

He sighed " it's nothing, promise." he said plopping down on the couch. " Enya would you ever want to live in England again?"

Enya thought about it a moment. " I love your family and I want my children to have the same things the others would have and that is access to your parents and their aunts and uncles and cousins as often as they'd like, but we're doing well here and until we start having children I see no reason to leave. Of course, I wouldn't want to raise babies here."

He smiled at the thought. " No of course not. It's far too dangerous and you wouldn't need to work."

She nodded. " Exactly. So we would need a security blanket I've been saving up for quite some time so I don't think we would need to worry about that, but we can live off base if you want to keep this job."

Charlie thought about telling her of the head directors offer, but for some reason thought better of it. "Enya, how many children do you want?"

She smiled and put down her knittind needles. " I want as many as I am given."

He laughed. " My mother loves you because you're her. I like big families, but I don't know if I could have myself."

She nodded. "I get that. I just want more than 3."

"More than 3 it is." he said kissing her cheek and she got back to her knitting.

He thought about where they could live if they didn't live in Romania and as he did so drifted off to sleep. He awoke to humming and bustling around in the kitchen.

He smiled and stretched. Enya looked over at him as he walked into the kitchen.

Their evening was normal like it was every night. They went to bed separately since it was well known they were engaged and it was only proper he was seen going into his own cabin and her aunt was in and out during the day and nothing was amiss.

But something woke Charlie at 3 am. Something told him to go check on Enya.

When he arrived her entire cabin was on fire.

He began screaming for help and sounded the alarm.

He assumed she was still in there and with everything he could he tried putting the fire out, but it was a cursed fire. Running to the side of the cabin her bedroom was on he cast a spell and cut a hole in her wall. Thankfully no flames had reached that side. He saw her laying in bed extremely still and he cried out as he saw the flames reach her door. He ran coughing with smoke in his lungs and picked her up just before the flames got to her closet. Jumping over eveything he had to he got them outside. Men and healers were waiting to assist them.

Healer Steele took Enya despite Charlie's protest and he watched her cabin burn. It was no accident it was set and it was by someone who knew he was going to turn down the job offer.

He walked over to a young orderly who was assisting Healer Steele stabilize Enya.

"How is she?"

The orderly stepped away from them and came to him. " She's alive, but thats about it."

He began to cry. He had never cried before like this.

He sent a patronus and an emergency owl to the only person he trusted with matters like these.

"The only thing you can do." an orderly said as he waited in the hospital ward thinking of ever worst scenario "is to go and try to help them figure out what happened."

He wiped his tears and got up and as he did so he recognized a familiar voice. " I need the charts on Enya Flannery stat. I want a completely sterile room prepped away from any crowd, I want no orderlies that are not mine in that room. I want security around every door and entrance surrounding Ms. Flannery am I understood?" she said matter of factly. He could tell she had been woken up by his message and that she had gotten there as quickly as possible. She wore light pink "scrubs" and a white lab coat with her name stitched on it. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and she was wearing pink converse sneakers. Her belly had only grown bigger making her look like she swallowed a small melon. Behind her was a band of body guards, his brother in law Harry, and a group of english orderlies who knew exactly how their boss worked as they pushed through anyone they had to do exactly what she said.

"Harry, I want your men literally every entrance." she said and Harry nodded. " You heard her." When Verina spoke people listened even the people in charge.

She walked up to him and squeezed his hand. " Your mother is on her way."

As she said it a house elf was escorting his mother into the entrance. She immediately ran to him. Verina walked off barking more orders for people to move and he didn't see her for another three hours.

By the time she came out it had been four hours maybe four and a half since he found Enya. It took her an hour to gather all of her forces. Guess no one was kidding when they said she was powerful. However, it seemed longer. It seemed like time drug on as his mother, Mrs. Finnegan, and he sat in chairs waiting for any news. Verina's house elf never left their side. She would appear with tear or coffee or anything anyone needed out of nowhere, Harry was doing a full investigation, and Charlie didn't even know how Verina thought to call him in.

He came to Charlie before Verina did.

" It was set just like Verina said. She said you told her in the patronus there had been a cursed fire and Enya was hurt. How did you know it was cursed?" he said sitting down beside Charlie.

"It wouldn't go out with normal spells we use on Dragon fire and water didn't work."

Harry nodded. " I understand. I understand also that there had been previous happenings of tampering or vandalizing. "

Charlie shrugged. " That's what they thought."

"Well, they were right, Charlie. 6 eggs were brutally destroyed, 3 hungarian horntails set loose, and 2 other dragons dead. Whoever set Enya's fire was also on their way to your cabin or was already there. Your entire cabin was ransacked and why they didn't kill you I have no clue."

Charlie shook his head. " There was no one in my cabin. I know."

Harry knew he was right. " Your instincts aren't any I would question. But why are they doing this?"

Charlie was at a complete loss but he was outraged. "Its someone on the inside. Someone close to the ministry who knew that I was planning on staying here for the duration. Someone who wanted this job or Enya's job or who wanted Enya."

His mother shuttered. " To think you could both be dead."

Verina walked out of the doors and she looked exhausted and anyone could see she had an air of professionalism as she carried a clip board. Charlie knew there was no good news now. "Enya is alive and finally stable, however, we're quarantining her. She was burned fromt he heat, but thankfully the burns are not too bad. Theyre the least of our worries. Charlie how did you find Enya?"

He arched a brow, but answered it " asleep in her bed."

Verina sighed and rubbed her brow. "She was put there because her arms show marks of restraints, there are traces of dark curses I am sure the cruciatus or something similar and she was stupefied. She was completely knocked out?"

"Yes, she looked asleep."

Verina nodded. " I have to move her, Charlie. I need her in London."

"Verina that's a thirty hour drive unless you plan to apparate her there."

Verina rubbed her temples. " She isn't stable enough to apparate and we can't floo a bed. We have an enchanted medical vehicle it's new- mine and the Knight Bus' handy work and it's better than a helicopter. The ministry can have it here in less than 6 hours and it's another 6 back home, but that won't work because I need her there faster. If we take her to the muggles here we risk exposure. Damn it." she said pacing. " We apparate her straight there." she said and an orderly moved quickly. " Minni, go." she said and Minni was gone in a pop.

Verina pulled something out of her pocket and hit a button on it. Charlie was surprised at what was in her hand as he knew this girl was afraid of electricity. " This is Dr. Gustav I have a trauma level one code m-london, blunt force trauma, 2nd degree burns, possible need of an OR, may have cranial bleed, one collapsed lung left side she's been stabilized. Be on red." she nodded and shut the phone and took out her wand and a blue line of smoke appeared and if you looked closely you can see a fox. " Code red squib gustav, minni is on her way with charts."

She spun on her heel " Harry clear the area."

She disappeared behind doors and within seconds she was coming out with a gurney. He couldn't see Enya, but he knew she was there. She was wrapped tightly in blankets and her head was covered. Verina was putting on a coat and she loosened her arms. She rubbed her stomach and cracked her neck.

"No! You cannot." Charlie said and Verina cut him off.

"You can follow me." she said bluntly " but you called me for a reason. And I am not letting this girl out of my sight or hands." she said and the doors opened and Harry beckoned her.

Verina nodded and pointed to the door. " I need a wide area." his mother grabbed his arm and Enya's aunt had yet to say anything really. Verina walked outside and he watched as two orderlys propped Enya up and Verina scooted behind her. She stood them both up and in a twist they were gone.

Charlie didn't care what happened here he was gone in a pop and in the bustling halls of St. Mungos. He saw the little pink scrubs and heard her barking orders as the unwrapped her. He followed Verina as they ran down a hallway. Verina was screaming out numbers and words he didn't understand but he watched her as she disappeared by double doors that he had never seen before in the hospital. "Charlie!" a familiar voice said and he turned around to see his brother Percy. " Come on let's go sit down in the waiting room."

"How did you get here?" he said as his brother lead him away

" I work for the ministry and closely with the Auror office, Charlie I am the first assistant to the minister. There was a high security alert dispatched this morning from the minister himself. When that happens anyone who works close to the minister comes in. Malfoy was there of course as he's the traveling mouthpiece for the minister and he was telling some blokes that his wife was called in around one this morning. And how he had hoped it wasn't that serious because he was swamped as it is. They only call Verina in for traumas when it's the absolute worst, and she didn't tell him who called her in just that she had to go to Romania then we got another alert saying it was the site director Enya Flannery who had been seriously injured and she was being emergency transferred to London. So I thought I would come over and see if you were alright. They aren't releasing details yet just that Harry put it on absolute high alert and Malfoy is being sent to do political damage control."

"I knew this was going to happen, but I was so stubborn." he said and broke down in the waiting room. " I left her to get hurt. I just didn't think it was serious."

Percy pulled him to his shoulder. " Charlie you couldn't have known."

But that didn't help the impending doom that he felt.


	13. Chapter 13

It was no secret that the Prime Minister knew that the magical world existed. Many a minister or minister's assistant had met him to keep the peace. However, it was not well known that Verina Malfoy had convinced the minister to employ squibs in there cause. To treat only the worst trauma victims in the back of a London hospital. It was Verina's plan to employ people who knew about their world such as squibs or even muggle born magical folk to work amongst muggles in hospitals. She personally paid the head of the hospital off to keep quiet and made him sign a contract that would kill him if he broke it. So through a portal they went into a muggle facility to use their equipment. Verina was a licensed doctor and was having only the best healers licensed as well and if she couldn't find healers she liked she scoured records for squibs young enough to offer it to or to find squibs who were already in the medical field. They called it "the Gustav effect" she hand picked future doctors and sent them to medical school. It was top secret and brand new, but it saved Enya Flannery's life.

Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing as Percy explained it to him before Verina came out. She had been gone for hours and the doors she had disappeared behind were now gone. Percy had no choice and explained to his brother and they quietly rejoined his mother and Enya's aunt.

Time drug on forever. His family was in and out and his brother Percy never left his side.

Harry was sending regular reports to Percy through the coin system he had established. And Percy wasn't needed as long as Malfoy was with the minister. Which he did "gladly" according to a glaring Percy. Charlie didn't have time for the rivalry between Percy and Malfoy and just felt like throwing up and dying as he waited for Verina to come into her office that he and his family now occupied. Minni said it was more comfortable than the waiting room and insisted. She was right of course and she never left their sides either. Once again providing food and tea and whatever else anyone needed. He couldn't even think enough to be grateful. He just sat there numb or dying he couldn't tell which.

A young healer came in and he too was wearing the "scrubs" Verina was but his were a different color. Older healers wore the lime green, but the younger ones wore a different green or if they were from a different department they wore another color. This young man wore red. " Hello, Mr. Weasley I am Healer Pye and I am here to examine you. Healer Malfoy said it had been too long since the accident for you to be in any real danger, but wants you checked for smoke effects. And she said not to argue." he said shrugging.

Charlie stood up and followed the healer in red to a room.

"I'm technically trauma, but when Healer Malfoy says do something you know how it is." he said smiling and patted a table. " Hop up here please."

"Pye? Your related to Augustus?"

The healer nodded. " He's my uncle."

"Of course." he said and sat on the table.

The healer examined his old scars and asked him to breath as he stuck an instrument to his heart. "Please stay here." he said and wrote some stuff down and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later a tired Verina walked into the room holding a clipboard. " You will need to take it easy and your lungs may have some trouble once the soot settles but I will have an orderly give you something that will make all of that come right back up so no worries." she said and washed her hands in a basin in the corner. She pulled a chair up to the table and made it higher so she could be at Charlie's level. She pulled out the same instrument and did the same things the young healer did and she took more notes.

"Well I am sure you're not worried about you now are you?" she said and touched his face. " She's going to make it." she said kindly and patted his knee, "but here is honesty time and I called you in here because I need you to know the full blunt truth. Firstly, she is a miracle and is living a miracle because she shouldn't be alive right now nor should the child she is carrying. I almost didn't catch it. Its that new seriously this is very early signs and had I not done an ultra sound a test wouldn't have shown it. So there is a severe chance she can still miscarry within the next 48-72 hours even later depending on the baby, but right now it's still there. It's too early to tell anything else. You should really wait for that until you're married you know." she said with a smile. And he scoffed at her.

"You're a bloody hypocrite." he said bluntly and she laughed.

"Don't say that my baby is in this room" she said with a smile.

"Now for more truth: She suffered severe head trauma. I am not sure what happened at all but she wasn't hit she must have fallen or fought hard enough. I am not sure, but she was cursed as well, and of course she has the burns. She will be in St. Mungos for at least a few weeks." she said and looked down at her hands. " If you hadn't of found her when you did she would have died." then she looked up at him and she had tears in her eyes. " She's such a fighter. I don't know who would have done this to her or why."

He began to cry too and she held him close to her and let him cry. Harder than he had ever cried harder than he had all day. She just held him close to her. Two friends who had seen it all. He thought back to his beautiful bride to be.

" Can I see her?" he said weakly.

She nodded and took him by the hand and hopped out of her chair. She lead him to a room in the very back of the door. By where the double doors could be.

She was hooked up to a few machines that he was in awe of.

Verina waved her hand and they disappeared. " It scares people sometimes so I enchanted them to blend only my people can see them now, but be careful with her."

"Is that a needle in her arm?" he asked seeing the clear tube that came out of her carefully bandaged hand.

"It is, but thats the only one. She's got a few other monitors on but she's out of the clear. No brain bleeds or anything so need for surgery on that end. When we encounter a fire sometimes our lungs can collapse and that happened to her, but it's fine and she's breathing somewhat on her own though she is hooked up to oxygen she isn't intubated that's out. She has been given dittany and right now she is under a sleeping spell and it will wear off when she is ready to wake up. It's more for her mental protection at this point. Charlie, when she wakes up I will be alerted and I will be asking for her memories from the incident. It's being demanded by the ministry, but I will make sure no one but Percy and Harry come in here to question her. She's being guarded by some of the best and her location has only been disclosed to the minister and his closest assistants. No one including her family can know where she is until we find who did this or until she is well enough to go home, but even then she can't be left alone unless she is willing to kill someone and has the ability to do it. I will leave you to it." she said and walked to the door.

He grabbed Enya's hand as Verina left the room and he kissed it gently. " I will never leave you."


	14. Chapter 14

Enya woke up in so much pain. So much that she could barely move. She was sore, her head hurt, and her throat hurt more than that. All she could remember was someone tying her up after having cursed her. He kept saying that she took something from him. But she was so dizzy she couldn't see anything just his arm. He had something on his arm and his voice was odd. She blinked open her eyes quickly where was she now. She sat up and regretted it when she did and fell back down into the pillows. " Yes, I bet that hurt more than you can say. Here have some water." a kind voice said from her right.

Her vision cleared and she saw she was in a hospital room and Verina Malfoy was by her side putting a straw in her mouth. She sipped until it didn't hurt anymore and then she cleared her throat.

"Is Charlie okay?"

"Yes, he is and he will be right back. He had to go shower and eat or I told him you would regret waking up to such a sight. So you know who Charlie is?" Verina said closely to her face.

Enya nodded. " Yes, of course he is my fiance and you're Verina and I am Enya and we are where?"

Verina laughed. " In London at St. Mungos and you are lucky to be alive. How are you feeling?"

Enya groaned. " Like I should have died."

Verina walked to a counter and wrote some stuff down and she grabbed a a few things and walked over to Enya.

"I need you to push against my hands are hard as you can." she said putting her tiny hands on Enya's feet.

Enya did as told.

She was weak.

"And squeeze my hands" Verina said putting her hands in Enyas and she did things similiar to this. Put a light in her eyes, checked her throat, checked bandages, and checked her breathing. "Enya I need to do a few test on you while Charlie is out. Are you up for it?"

Enya didn't feel up for anything, but seeing Charlie, but she agreed.

Verina locked the door and closed a curtain and lifted up Enya's gown.

She pressed a little on her stomach and asked her if she was tender. She was but not much.

She then pulled out a machine that made a loud noise and put a picture on the screen.

"Do you see this?" Verina said pointing to a bean shaped like figure.

Enya nodded.

Verina smiled " this is a little Weasley barely a little Weasley but it's a Weasley none the less. You can't be more than a month maybe two a long. I didn't think it would make it but this little nugget is a fighter like his mother. When was the last time you had a cycle?"

" My last one was 6 weeks ago." she said

"How long have you been active intimately?" she said nonchalantly

Enya blushed "what's today?"

Verina looked at a calendar "March 15th"

"Nine weeks, but it only happened once maybe twice." she said and Verina nodded.

"I'm assuming this happened nine weeks ago exactly by the shape and things and trust me my dear I am a doctor and if the conditions are right which they were since you were well anyways no need to know about that, but they were right and here we are. I am going to estimate a due date as November probably 3rd or 4th. So if you want to avoid rumors an April marriage and an early baby story is probably best." she said winking but then she got serious. " I am a healer and we don't have to suggest this, but as a doctor I do. There are ways that we can take care of it." she said subconsciously touching her own child.

Enya was in pure shock. How could this happen after once maybe twice of physically intimicacy before they put a stop to it for properiety sake. They had gone too far two days in a row but that was it. He said no more until they were married and she agreed it was only right. She put her hands on her stomach. And Verina sat down in a chair. Enya shook her head. " No, it's mine I want to keep it." she said not knowing she was crying.

" I cried for hours when I found out about this one. Draco and I won't even be married a year when she is born. I wanted to spend time getting to know one another and it was silly because we had been together so long before we were married, but I was in pure shock. Then one morning I woke up to a flutter. It was light at first then it was strong. The baby was moving."

Enya smiled as Verina wiped a tear from her eyes. " And then I thought I am going to be a mummy. And I wouldn't take it back for anything in the world."

"It's all happening so fast." Enya said quietly " but it feels so right."

Verina smiled. " That's because it is."

Enya looked at the screen no black. " Can that really see into my body?"

Verina smiled. " Yes, it can via sound waves. Would you like to see it again?" she said and put the cool jelly and handle back on her stomach. And there it was a tiny peanut shaped thing.

Enya was in awe. She blushed but she was curious and she asked because that's what you did around Verina Malfoy.

"Have you seen your baby?" she asked and Verina nodded.

" Oh yes that is how we know it's a girl. Her name is Seralynn but I just call her Sera. She's named after my Grandmother, mother, and a woman who helped raise me. I made it up." she said shrugging. "We are keeping it a secret until she's born."

Enya smiled. " thanks for telling me."

Verina laughed. " Well, I know your secret you can know mine."

Enya laid down her head and started to cry. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She loved children, wanted lots of little ones, but she and Charlie had known each other 3 months and now they were going to be parents. It was whirlwind enough they were getting married at least she thought she could have time to just be with him, but now they were going to be parents. They didn't have the luxury of growing up together. But the healer was right. She saw her little one and she loved it already. And to think she almost lost it because of some man.

Verina was up and close to her again. " You don't have to talk about what happened that night or worry about judgement from me about your baby, but I need you to focus on the night you were hurt. I need you think really hard about it because I am going to need your memories of it." she said handing Enya her wand a vile.

She swallowed hard and took Verina's hand. Verina brushed her hair and Enya began to think harder about what happened. Slowly she pulled her memories from her mind and into a vile they went. She shook her head and wiped a tear. " I can make it go away, Enya." she said seriously. " I can wipe your memory of that night."

Enya shook her head. " No, I want it. I need it."

Verina understood you could see it all over her face. " I am going to let Charlie in now. He knows about the baby." she said and squeezed Enya's hand again. " Don't let this be horrible and we will find who did this to you."

She walked off and Charlie walked in and kissed her lips fervently. " You are the love of my life." he said and she thought he was crying.

She pulled him to her and kissed his cheek. " I am fine now." she said taking his hand in hers and looked into his eyes. Whirlwind or not. Time line that made sense or not. Logic or not. She loved him more than anything else even more than herself. And now they had something together. Something no one could take away. She moved his hand to her stomach and he smiled and kissed her and then kissed her flat stomach.

"He's a fighter. Our little fighter." he said kissing her again. " just like his mother."

Her heart was overflowing with joy and she wanted nothing more than to marry this man. She scooted over and pulled Charlie down next her. He held her for hours. She didn't want him to let her go or to even think about the fire or the man who cursed her and hurt her. She just wanted him, his comfort.


	15. Chapter 15

"It was a lovely ceremony!" Molly exclaimed under a tent in her back yard.

Enya was up and walking and had been doing well since her stint in the hospital.

Charlie looked around at his friends and family gathered dancing and being merry. It was warm but not hot outside and the weather was perfect for an outdoor wedding. Hermione was beaming as she talked to Verina who was pointing down at her stomach and laughing. He watched her talking and laughing. Once upon a time he would have thought this would be them, but instead she was a member of the audience. Her husband was away on "business", but she was happy to come escorted by her "Dad" Scorpius Gustav who was watching his "daughter" lovingly as she talked with everyone like they were old friends. She even held Teddy Lupin in her arms for a while until he was no longer feeling sleepy and thought cake was better instead with Aunt Ginny who was waddling right next to Verina.

He turned his attention to Enya who was talking happily to her relatives from Ireland explaining she would be taking some time off to recuperate and be a wife due to Charlie's new position in the ministry. He knew better. She had been terrified to be alone for two weeks and the thought of her having bodyguards didn't sit well with him so he bought the house behind his parents and left her in his mother's care until she was well again. He was happy they were taking an extended , she wouldn't be working for long. She would have to quit work in a few months anyways. The baby was growing healthy and strong and mummy was in recuperating stage. They were going to tell the family at the end of what the healers called her first of three terms. They would know for sure if the baby was healthy at that point.

Meanwhile the investigation was still on going as Enya's memories gave no hint as to who it was and Charlie had no suspicions, but Enya remembered being tortured by a man in a mask and she was so afraid to go anywhere near Romania for a while. She was seeing a Healer who specialized in these things and he said it was perfectly normal and to give it time before she went back and since the baby was so compromised in the beginning not to put herself under a lot of stress.

She walked to him and kissed him gently. " Hello husband."

He smiled down at her and rested his forehead on hers. " Mrs. Weasley."

She laughed and he took her out to the dance floor and he danced the night and their cares away. Holding his beautiful wife in that moment there was nothing bothering them. She was not hurt. She was his and she was his safely tucked in his arms.

They left when the party ended in a stream of rice and the mountain side cabin was beautiful. She kissed him feverishly and held him tight. It was the beginning of forever.


	16. Chapter 16

"Charlie what do you think of Egan?" she said putting a spoonful of honey in her mouth. " I think it's a cute name." she spoke with a mouthful and walked around reading a baby name book. She was showing these days a lot. It was August and they had settled down nicely in their new home by the burrow and Enya spent her days going through applications for the Dragon program, seeing over the daily reports there, nesting and taking care of wounded magical creatures. She had a good friendship with his mother and his Audrey who both lived close by and she would frequently visit Ginny to help her with new baby James. "If it's a girl we have to name her Ember Hope we just do." she said seriously " my mother's name was Hope and Ember is just a beautiful name. What do you think?"

He chuckled as he whittled away. " Darling you know I like Ember Hope, but I am telling you the baby is a boy."

"Yes, that's what you say. That's what everyone says. Look I don't believe in old wives tales now what do you think of Egan?" she said plopping down on the couch beside him eating more honey with what looked to be butter. He looked into the bowl disgusted but had gotten quite used to his wifes little eating habits lately.

She put her feet on his lap and leaned back reading more baby names.

" I like Egan, but I was thinking I liked Caine a bit better."

She thought about it. " I like it- it means son of a fighter in Gaelic. What about Caine Flannery Weasley."

He liked the sound of it alright. "I like Caine and I like Egan, but I was also thinking about Liam. Liam means strong willed warrior. I was reading that little book of names and I am bloody offended that it's all Irish!"

She laughed and winked. " He's being raised in England what more could you ask of me?"

" I want an even amount of English and Irish names. If the first name is English the middle is Irish and vice versa and they can take turns." he said playfully

She laughed. "It's a deal."

The next day they were all gathering at his mother's house for an end of summer day of eating and being together like they did before they were out of the house. Any excuse really to get them all over there these days.

He watched as Enya bounced around happily and went from person to person talking playfully. He adored her every move.

Soon the party was over and everything was dwindling down.

Charlie was playing a card game with the boys and Enya yawned loudly.

"Charlie, I am going home. I'll see you when you're done." she said kissing his cheek.

He smiled as she walked out and Bill whistled.

"She's getting big when is the baby due again?"

Charlie shrugged. " I am not sure I think December or January" he said lying through his teeth. " Think she's carrying twins?"

Percy laughed. " Oh boy aren't you in for it if she is."

Harry was dozing over his cards and Ron elbowed him. " Harry you're doing it again."

"Sorry, mate." he said and laid down a card which got up and walked. Oh how Charlie loved magic. Harry yawned. " James cries all the time."

Bill, Percy and George laughed.

"Welcome to the club." George said winking " You will never sleep again. Fred cried the first three months of his life."

"Dominque did more than Victoire."

"Oh Molly and Lucy took turns." Percy said " I thought I would never get peace again."

His dad just sat back smiling. " You don't want to know how much you boys deserve it."

The card game ended much like that and everyone went their seperate ways. Charlie walked the path back home and noticed all the lights off in his house. Something was odd about that and he saw a shoe and a sweater in the middle of the path. He ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction screaming as he did so. "It's Enya!" he said breathlessly as everyone met him outside. "She's gone. She's missing."

Harry handed the baby over to Ginny and looked at Bill and Percy very seriously. " Percy." he said and Percy nodded. He walked to the edge of the property and disappeared. Bill walked to Charlie's side. " Alert your men Charlie. You're the head of magical law enforcement use your power." he said seriously and Charlie nodded he had to get his thoughts straight. He shook his head. " Yes, I know I am on it." he said and sent out a mass alert via an alert system they had newly put into place alerting the men on duty. Within minutes figures popped up all around the property line. Harry walked down the path using his wand to scan the perimeter.

"What is he doing?" Bill said watching him.

"He's an auror he's looking for traces of magic." Charlie said to his out of practice brother who was now mainly working for the French ministry. He beckoned his men forward. " I want you to search every and anywhere that you know of. My house, the fields, the grounds, and send some of our men to Romania to check the fields." they nodded and Charlie walked to meet Harry.

He was shaking his head. " There was magic here alright. She fought back this time and hard. Whoever did this didn't take her easily they dueled right here. Her sweater will help us trace her. It's called scrying it's an old practice, but sometimes it works."

Charlie was aware of the practice and never agreed with it but Aurors specialized in Dark Magic he specialized in defense tactics. " Where did you send Percy?"

"To alert the minister we had been getting threats from that area, but we had no idea they were linked. It's more than dragons I am afraid it's against the whole activity lately in Romania. The ministry is trying to unify Romania and create an alliance with them and Bulgaria and with Bulgaria and us. They weren't at all helpful in the war, a bunch of gypsies really, and the one thing they have is Dragons so I am assuming they're using it as a focal point and with Enya having lead it and being so involved in the ministry for so long she's the target. They know that she has connections and they're using that. Even though she's not in Romania she is still running things is she not?"

" A little bit, yes, she is searching for someone to take her place, but she trust who she left in charge and he sends her daily reports. The ministry wanted to keep her and she is safe here in England. Why make this so personal why not just attack the camp? "

"Its a theory for now we're not sure. Maybe there was someone who wanted her job."

"Badly enough to kill her for it?"

"Two birds with one stone." he said solemnly "She's out of the way and the ministry gets the message not to get involved with Romania. Don't worry Charlie we have three Aurors in this family alone. Well two we don't count Hermione she is just sort of logistics, but if we can defeat the darkest wizard of our time we can find your wife and unborn child. Have faith in us."

Charlie was terrified and he had never wanted to feel this sinking feeling again.

"We find her and we won't rest until she's found. Get as many of your men out here as you can and I will do the same." he said and walked towards his mother's house barking orders to his men to do as he wished.

Enya was so happy she had never been this happy. " I think Liam suits you, baby what do you think? Yes? I agree. Daddy will be pleased even if it's not English, but we can make your middle name Charles or maybe even - who are you?" she said stopping suddenly as a man came out of the shadows. " Martin?" she shocked and saw his wand being lifted. " Martin you really shouldn't do this. Why have you been doing this?"

" You are so stupid, Mrs. Weasley" he said mockingly. " To think I don't know what you think of me. Passing me up for the job I held dear for your lousy wounded lover? Allowing the English to come in and take over everything we hold dear in Romania. My father revolutionized dragon training and what does my family get for it?" he said angrily

Enya had no idea he was the son of David Serban and it wouldn't have really mattered to her anyway. " Alexander Martin you know as well as I do names mean nothing and your merit makes you who you are. You're an amazing trainer, but you have to learn to control your temper. You killed two dragons, six hatchlings, you almost killed me and for what? Glory? Recognition? Fear of change by allowing the English to come in and make our program better and that Healer wasn't english she is from Romania just like you. See reason! And why if you wanted recognition would you change your name to Martin?"

He scoffed. " The bastard son of a dragon trainer? No I think not."

Enya felt so bad for him in this moment. " We can settle this, Martin."

He raised his wand and she had no choice but to raise her own. They fought and fough and she saw no use for running or screaming for help. He would kill her if she ran and no one could hear here. She dueled this man until finally he pointed his wand at her stomach.

She lowered her wand and with one flick of his wand everything went dark.

She awoke later and blinked her eyes open. She frantically looked around and a familiar smell entered her nostrils. They were back in Romania. She looked around and recognised the tool shed- it hadn't been used in years. Her hands and feet were bound by magical chains and her mouth was gagged. She felt for her wand, but couldn't find it. She didn't know where Martin was or what he could be doing, but she knew it was daylight and that he was probably on his shift so no one could suspect him.

She didn't know what to do, but she knew not a lot of people knew about this shed and that they might not think to look here for her. She thought for a moment and remembered what she read about magical expectant mothers. Sometimes they could tap into their babies powers and do extraordinary things. She thought long and hard on loosening her chains. Nothing happened. She did it again. And still nothing. "Come on baby" She thought " help your mam get us out of here. Daddy needs us."

She felt a tear trickle down her face and her chains broke. She pulled her gag out and quietly stood up. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Her heart was beating fast and baby was kicking frantically. " Calm down, wee one." she whispered.

She looked around for her wand hoping he had left it in here. He wasn't that stable psychologically speaking and she saw it along with some other things of hers. He had obviously been targetting her for a while. She shivered and grabbed her wand and blasted her way out of the shed and she ran out onto the field which was swarming with magical law enforcement. " Help me!" she screamed and men turned around from every angle. Then she saw him her husband. He ran to her but not before a spell was thrown at him. He turned and fired back. " Enya get down."

Someone came and took her by the arms. " It's me" she heard Hermione say and Hermione grabbed her shoulders.

Apparently Martin had built a following as several men were now dueling Charlie and his men.

With the help of Harry and Ron and their Aurors and with Charlie and his men they settled the crowd and had them arrested. Enya was taken to St. Mungos for examination. She was surprised to see Verina Malfoy in her usual light pink scrubs. She wore them with the excuse she was her own department. Only this time she had an addition. A baby sling was tied around her shoulder and nestled in it was the figure of an infant. "

"Enya you cannot keep doing this to me." Verina said smiling as she came in. " You're darling, but I better not ever see you in my hospital again. Come on let's have a look at you."

Enya was shaken from what she encountered but she was so relieved it was over. Charlie hadn't left her side since they had locked up the men from the camp. He sat next to her in a chair and held her hand.

"Thank you, Verina for coming off leave."

Verina waved her hand. " Draco's a loud mouth and told me all about it and so I came up here. He should have known better. He's in Romania now doing damage control again, but that comes with the job. Besides I have personal interest in this case." she said smiling and touching Enya's stomach and doing another picture examination. The physcial examination was a bit more awkward when you had your husbands ex love examining you, but she was graceful about it, and Enya got to see her baby.

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Charlie looked shocked. " You can see that?"

Verina nodded and clicked a few buttons. She pointed at a little figure and smiled. " My baby doesn't have one of those." she said and giggled.

Enya smiled " A boy!" she had forgotten all about the trauma she felt.

"Yes, indeed." she said and a baby began fussing.

She patted the bundle and pulled out a beautiful blonde baby with a head full of curly hair. Dressed in a light pink outfit to match her mother's scrubs. She held the baby up to her shoulder and patted her bum. " She is incredibly spoiled." she said and handed her to Charlie. " Watch her head." she said and let the baby rest in Charlie's arms.

Charlie looked up at his dear friend whom he had always loved and whom he had saved before who was now saving everything he held dear. He looked down at her child in his arms not knowing he would only ever really see her again for twenty years in passing or in newspapers.

He would remember that moment as he handed her the baby back and as she gave them the okay to go home and rest.

Enya was his life now and so was the child she was carrying. And how grateful he was for her. How relieved he felt when he saw her through running through the trees. How much love he felt when he saw her tired face after giving birth to their first baby Charles Liam Weasley, and their second baby Ember Hope, and then their third baby Eilley Grace, and their fourth baby Erin Joy, he loved her as she raised them as she nurtured them as she loved him. And he would always love her until the end of time and beyond. And as he promised he never left her not even once.


	17. Chapter 17

If you like the Saga please continue to read as AnnaRea begins her new "Destiny Saga" featuring the children of our favorite magical couples.

Imperfect Destiny - Sera Malfoy

Coming after that: Destiny's perfect Healing- Scorpius Malfoy

And finally Full Circle Destiny: Severus Malfoy

Will fate have her way after all? Let's wait and see. :)

An excerpt from Imperfect Destiny:

_"Sera, no that's the end of that. You are the closest thing to magical royalty this world has! How on earth could you think a match like that could be okay?" her mother said surprising Sera to her core. This was not the mother she knew. Her graying hair and tired eyes gave her away. She shook her head and put her hands on the counter. " Your father will not hear of it, Sera. this is not the life we have laid out for you. This is not the life we even want for you. " _

_"Mum, please try to understand that I love him." she said in almost a whisper. " I am not doing this to hurt you. He's going to be minister one day Mummy and he's a pureblood. He's Daddy and you don't even see it." _

_Her grandmother walked to her mother and put her hand on her shoulder. " Verina, listen to the child." _

_" Your father wasn't after my last name or my connections." she said matter of factly. " He is not your father. Your father and I gave everything we had- you just need to stop. Your money, your connections, your last name is invaluable." _

_"He has just as good of connections mother. His Uncles revolutionized the Auror field as much as you revolutionized medicine! This world is a better place because of what they did and he wants to continue that." _

_"Sera, he's a dreamer, a charismatic charm his way into anything, nothing like his own father, young man who is clearly after all you can offer. He was overheard by your father calling his upcoming nuptials advantageous little did we know he was talking about you!" _

_" You haven't even really given him a chance. You over hear one thing and then catch us once in London and just assume all of this by what? By word of mouth? By your super psychic abilities? Just because you know he's ambitious and trying to climb his way to the top you assume that by meeting me he fell in love with my last name? Malfoy was once a name to be ashamed of lest you forget. I am the granddaughter of the most evil wizard of all time. We have a dirty past too, Mum! And you forget that because of all you and daddy have now." _

_"Your great grandfather paved the way for your political future and you know it." she said evenly " and he knows it. I know his type remember I grew up in that world. You do not have my approval and you will not go to your father about this. You will stop seeing him immediately." _

_" I am twenty years old, Mother." she said crossing her arms over her chest. " I am not a child anymore and I love him and I am going to marry him." _

_Her stubborn violet eyes stared back at her in a mirror image known as her mother. She was regal, graceful, elegant, and fierce and not a force to be reckoned with but Sera did it anyway. _

_"Verina, what's going on?" her father said walking into the kitchen briefcase in hand. Severus was behind him carrying his broom and Scorpius had just gotten home from the hospital his red scrubs wrinkled from a hard days work. Her entirely family was now here to witness her breaking her father's heart. _

_Her mother gave her the "shut up right now" look but she didn't care. _

_Scorpius stepped up and touched his sister's arm. " Sera, don't." _

_She shrugged it off. "Scorp, I can't lie anymore, not to protect them he has to know eventually." _

_"Not if you don't go through with it, Sera." _

_She looked past him. " Daddy, I am engaged to be married." she said holding out her left hand. He looked at her mother shocked. _

_She said his name loud and clear and Severus mouth dropped open. He moved away from his father and walked over to his sister. _

_He hugged her tightly "Congratulations, Sera." he said at fifteen being kinder than everyone in the room besides her grandmother. He bent down to kiss her cheek and he walked out of the room. _

_Scorpius patted her shoulder and followed Scorpius, her grandmother kissed her mother and followed suit. _

_Her father looked devastated. " Verina?" _

_" I told her no." she said rubbing her temples. _

_"she's certainly your daughter." he said and shook his head. " I will not tolerate, Sera. I won't tolerate you being used like that. How long have you been hiding this from us? Long enough to be engaged. I knew he was seeing someone, he called you advantageous Sera! You will not do this, am I understood?" _

_She scoffed as tears ran down her face. " You will never understand how much I think you're a hypocrite right now." she said running out of the back door and disapparting to the kind yellow house. _

_"How did they take it?" he said and she began to cry harder. _

_" You called me advantageous and my father heard you, you idiot. How do you think they took it?" _


	18. Chapter 18

The new story is up! It will heavily feature Liam Weasley and Sera Malfoy.


End file.
